


A Pairing of Convenience

by scribblemyname



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Making a Bargain, Post-Alcatraz, Rogue still Cured, post-cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue has an offer that Gambit's not so sure he ought to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pairing of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natural_blue_26](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natural_blue_26).



> Prompt by [natural_blue_26](http://natural-blue-26.livejournal.com/): [Any, any +/ any, if you don't expect too much from me you might not be let down](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/315755.html?thread=57190763#t57190763)

Gambit picked up his coffee mug again and swallowed slowly, letting Rogue hang for long enough to get that impatient streak of hers up. This time though, she waited. She didn't even tap her fingernails on the countertop, just stood there, arms crossed, hands tucked between her arms and her body, brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail, white lovelocks caressing her cheeks.  
  
He considered her offer. The two of them got along well enough despite her razor tongue and the considerable years difference in their age. They were both from the south, liked Logan well enough to call him friend, and thought the entire idea of choosing a side in a mutant war was the stupidest thing they had ever heard. Reportedly, it had taken the Cure and Alcatraz to jade Rogue about the whole matter, but Gambit had been a survivor too long to ever consider more than making a profit off of both sides.  
  
"Crazy idea, chère," he muttered, kept sipping his coffee. _That_ got him her signature glare, but he merely purred right back at her. "And why you looking for a relationship anyway? T'ought y' were done with that after de ice boy." He had been done with relationships after the Queen of Assassins.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "I'm not asking you to be all lovey dovey with me, _Gambit."_ She could make his codename sound like she had bathed it in acid. "I'm just tired of being alone."  
  
Not lonely. Alone. Gambit tasted the word, sipped his black coffee, nodded to himself. She was Cured among mutants, sick and tired of "lovey dovey," and only had Logan handy to fill in the gaps between his long trips away. Teaching and fighting worked for her more because she needed something to do and someone to hit than because she was a woman with a mission in this world. He could work with that. He was tired enough of alone himself.  
  
"If you don't expect too much from me, you might not be let down," he said carefully, stressing caution in his own understated way.  
  
She shrugged. "The only thing I expect of you is to do your own thing when and how you feel like it," she drawled. She blew a stray lovelock out of her eyes.  
  
He looked at her, surprised at how little those words were and how much they changed the air between them. She was Gambit's now as much as he wanted, and he found the idea not unpleasant, but all he said was, "Bien."


End file.
